freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 115
Maria is the one-hundred fifteenth chapter of the Freezing series, third chapter of Volume 17 and nineteenth chapter of the Valkyrie Introduction Arc. Title Notes Maria Lancelot is the first Pandora, aptly hailed as the "Mother of All Pandora". Synopsis Gengo Aoi recounts when he first met Maria Lancelote. Platoon 13 is slandered across West Genetics, and Lucy Renault finally begins to speak. Summary The chapter begins as a flashback. A young Gengo Aoi rows in a small boat when he sees the shape of a woman materialize in front of him. He revered this woman as a goddess and named her Maria. At his lake house, Gengo is later reviewing DNA and he decodes a message on his computer, and his findings infuriate him, causing him to destroy his computer. The exhausted young man comes to Maria, asking her if "that" will happen. Maria offers him a gentle smile and sips a drop of Gengo's flowing tears. Their hearts resonated. Years later in 2018 at the founding of the Chevalier, one of Gengo's colleagues praises him on discovering something that will allow mankind to fight the Nova. But Gengo believes he is only delaying the inevitable. Suddenly, a young woman Cassandra violently collapses and Gengo is forced to place her in stasis. Cassandra is a Pandora and Gengo is forced to lower the activation of her stigmatic tissue to keep her alive. Gengo recalls the faces of three other girls, including Chiffon. He realizes he needs to control the Pandora so that they can live to fight the Nova. Gengo awakens and laments his age. He goes to his small library and spots the photo album Kazuya looked through a while ago. Knowing his grandson went through it, Gengo opens to the last page Kazuya saw of the girls of Lab 13. Gengo believes Kazuya has to know his family's secrets eventually. At West Genetics, the Pandora discuss the upcoming joint-training exercise. The Pandora continue to spread ill gossip about Platoon 13, word of Attia's brutal defeat having echoed across the academy. As members of Platoon 13, Satellizer, Rana, and Kazuya are forced to eat lunch listening to their fellow Pandora's hateful words directed toward them. Satellizer has had enough and leaves the cafeteria. At night, Kazuya thinks about the recent events surrounding Platoon 13. He then looks up, seeing Lucy Renault stand atop the tip of a building gazing at the beautiful moon. Lucy spots Kazuya and suddenly disappears. She then reappears right in front of Kazuya, causing Kazuya to compare Lucy's apparent "Accel" to Chiffon's Illusion Turn. Lucy speaks at mention of Chiffon's name. Kazuya tries to explain who she is but feels like he's talking to a brick wall, considering Lucy's blank expression. However, Lucy is responsive. She calls out the names of Cassandra, Teslad, Windy, Chiffon, and Kazuha, who are all her sisters, including Kazuya. Continuity Mystery of Lab 13 is re-addressed and begins to unravel with Gengo's memories and Lucy's last words at the end of the chapter. Trivia *Lucy Renault speaks for the first time since her introduction. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters